Rising, Falling, ne?
by Oi-Ne
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a storyteller... everything he wrote came true. People feared him, cut off his hands, bla bla bla... but his ability to tell stories was handed down through generations. When he leaves a story with a so obviously unsatisfying,


A/N: Hulloooo! I'm back with a vengeance! D! Some people used to know me as kitsuni1500... back when I was a wierd writer. o.O Well, I think I've improved a little. So expect some new Princess Tutu, Fruits Basket, Tokyo Babylon, X-Day, Beck, and several other fanfictions! D Well... hope you like this one. Took me about three minutes to think and type up. I didn't edit, either. XD Well... enjoy the Prologue!

_"Once upon a time... in a land far away... there was a very special woman. Everyone in the village would agree, that someday, she would be happily married. And they were right. And everyone lived happily ever after. The end."_

"That was no good, no good at all. Did you think it was interesting?"

"No good-zura!"

"Where is the short-lived comedy... the romance... the tragedy? No good at all."

bangbangbang

"Ahhh... Ahiru-chan. You liven up the stories. Ahiru... Tutu. Uzura-chan... do you think it is time yet? To stop playing around with these weak stories? This is no fun at all, don't you agree?"

"No fun at all-zura!" bangbangbang

"Then it is settled. Besides... the tragic story of Ahiru, the duck - and not that of Princess Tutu - is the true story without an ending. Leaving it to someone else was no good at all. He seems to have done nothing for us! Nothing new to get the story going again! Some writer... doesn't even understand. The end is the beginning, and the beginning is a coincidence, right? How will this new story turn out? The gears of the story are back in motion. Hahahahaha...!"

'Ahh... the nerve!'

"Quuuuack! QUAACK! QUACK QUACK!"

"Shut up!"

"Qua-?"

'Fakir didn't come to the pond for three whole days! To think that he didn't visit me for three whole days! I was... so lonely.'

"Quuuack..." A pleading cry came from the beak of the duck, so defectlessly named Ahiru. Fakir's facial expression softened when he looked at her. Her eyes begged an explanation, and even looked a little hurt. Would he tell the truth? So much had happened in the past three days that he had forgotten all about the duck Ahiru. Ironically enough, all the events that took place had everything to do with her. But still... it was best to just let this one be. As much as it pained him to deceive her... all would be revealed in good time.

Ahiru jumped as high as she could, and even flapped her wings a little, to get up out of the murky pond water to rest beside Fakir's sitting figure. On his face there was suddenly a look of deep thought, and even a little sadness. She was getting better and better at reading his emotions. After all... he visited her nearly every day (Ahiru scowled at that thought) since the end of the story of the "Prince and the Raven". That was nearly six months ago... or longer, it seemed. To Ahiru, Mytho's last smile was a distant memory. And the smile didn't even belong to her... only to Rue-chan. But that was simply the fate she must endure. At least she didn't have the troubles of being human now... and at least she could see Fakir. everyday. Though she did miss Pique and Lillie. She wondered if they missed her too... but she was just a plain old duck now. Nothing human-like mattered anymore. Except Fakir's story writing. Because that was the thing that might be able to restore to her her human form... but she could only dream. As a duck. A friend of Fakir... But still just a duck.

"What was that stupid expression on your face just now?" Ahiru jumped at the sound of Fakir's voice in the silence. He had is feather pen, ink bottle, and parch with him, so she assumed he was writing. But instead he was watching her..

'Moron.' Ahiru thought... and then, 'AAaAaaaAAAH! I'm beggining to act like Fakir more..!' She finished the thought with a grim expression on her face.

"And that one, too! What are you thinking about, anyway!" Fakir's voice was slightly demanding, as usual. But it had lost it's old and cold edge, and she was no longer embarassed or frightened by him.

"QUA- QUAAAACK!" She replied, and jumped back into the pond, taking extra care that a bit of pond water would splash onto him. But instead... 'Whoops...'

Fakir was drenched with water. He stood up and glared at her...

'Aaaaah, aaaaaah! I'm so, so, so sorry! Where did all that water come from anyway, ne! I think someone is toying with this...! AHHH!' - Which probably sounded to Fakir something like, "QUACK, QUACK, QUUUUUAAAAACK! QUACK QUUUACK!" He stormed away... not angry, but... frustrated.

Ahiru was left to her thoughts. Most of the time, the exact same thoughts ran through her mind again and again... pictures of Mytho dancing by the pond... thoughts of Rue and Mytho together at the palace... thoughts of all the people she met and befriended as a result of being Princess Tutu and gather the shards of Mytho's heart. She remembered being teased by Pique and Lillie, and how they put her up to so much... and about Neko-sensei, and all the animals at the school... And she also remembered Drosselmeyer. And Fakir. The storytellers.

Sometimes, Fakir would lie in the grass near the trees that stood over and shaded her pond, and he would write. He would write for hours on end... and she would watch him. Sometimes his expressions were grim, and sometimes they were happier... but always very calm and soothing. She would watch his expession change as the characters of his story went through different trials, and different emotions... she watched as his face displayed the comedy, romance, and tragedy of the stories. She also watched his pen fly across the page so quickly and swiftly, as if it had a mind of it's own. And when she could, she would peer over his shoulders to get a glimpse of the beautfiul things he would write. Sometimes he would shoo her away... but then, sometimes he would write slower, so she would have time to read the stories before he moved to the next page. The pages were filled with many stories that related to their's... but there were others as well. Fakir wrote stories about tragic romances, death-defying magic wonders, blue skies, hope, and happy endings. Although this much pertained to their original story... there were many new aspects as well.

"Hey, you." Again, Ahiru was startled by Fakir's voice, and let out a loud Quack. Apparently, he had changed his clothes, and returned. Ahiru was happy. She gave the best smile a duck could possibly give. Obviously, he could read the duck's emotions more and more too, because he returned the gesture. Then Fakir showed her the pen, and the parch, and she knew it was time for him to write. Gladly, she joined him by the pondside as he started to write a new story. A story he already had a plot for. An intricate story, full of storytellers, ducks, princes, princesses, knights, swords, comedy, romance, and even some tragedy. You see... tragedy was not usually his style. But in this case... the tragedy flowed from his pen. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote the story that he had plotted and even began to write, in the past three days. And when Ahiru tried to read it, he pushed her away. But that was okay. Because instead, she snuggled up next to him, and comfortably, fell asleep.

The prince defeated the raven. He chose his love, and lived with his princess in a beautiful castle, where they danced day in and day out. But was this really the only happy ending... ?

_"I'm afraid that that's all for our story for today. Will the ending be a happy one... a sad one... or maybe...?"_

A/N: Aaaaah! Such a short pro-logue, ne? Well... I really hope to continue this. Yay for the Princess Tutu 3. I have a half-baked plot... but it's all good. And I think I got the ending thingy wrong. XD Well, see ya! Please review! Jaa!


End file.
